


Strife

by ChelseaCattos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaCattos/pseuds/ChelseaCattos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley has a mean right hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strife

She chewed on her lip and eyed his feet as they shifted in the mud. The melting snow made the terrain difficult for him to navigate, but he was still fast. Really fast. Faster than her eyes could keep up with. She focused, analyzing his stance, working out his plan. In a flash he was gone, leaving behind the split-second negative of his silhouette and re-appearing on her left. She steeled herself against his attack, blocking his sword with the butt of her gun. She jumped back, using the force of his swing to give her added momentum, and fixed her rifle on him.

“Bam bam!” she yelled, but he was already out of the way, flitting back and forth, keeping just ahead of her crosshairs. He was at her side in an instant, and she had to twist uncomfortably to block his sword.

“Nice,” he said, stepping back and tipping his sword over his shoulder. “Your reflexes are getting quicker.” Jade let out a huff and propped herself up against a tree.

“You’re too fast!” she said. “I can hardly keep up!”

“Stop whining, Harley,” he said, moving back into position. “You need to learn to defend yourself in close-range combat.” Jade slumped against the tree.

“I can defend myself just fine,” Jade said under her breath. Her hair fell from behind her ears, curtaining her face. The bark was cold against her back and her breath came out in fine wisps, curling up and disappearing in the air.

“You’re fine when you’ve got range,” Dave said, sauntering over to her, one hand stuffed in his pocket. “But up close you’re helpless.”

“This is stupid,” Jade said. She stowed her gun in her Sylladex and started furiously cleaning her glasses with the end of her dress. Dave sighed and grabbed her hand.

“It’s not stupid, it’s for your own good,” he said, taking her glasses from her. He pulled out one of his own cleaning cloths and gently scrubbed the smeared face of her glasses. “Here, you can keep this. You shouldn’t use your skirt; you’ll scratch up the lens.” He looked up and flinched. Her lips were thin, her face was flushed, and her eyes were bright with rage. “Ready to go again?” he said, stepping back and grinning. She stomped her foot against the ground. He fought to stifle a laugh; he wanted her worked up, not upset. “Good, you’re mad. Use that.” He flash-stepped away from her swing, drawing his sword and positioning himself for attack.

“God DAMN you, Dave Strider!” she screamed, storming after him, hands balled into tight fists at her sides. He side-stepped her next attack, and the one that came immediately after. Damn, she was feisty. His grin widened. “Don’t you DARE laugh!” she yelled as she launched herself at him. Another flash-step, behind her this time, and he darted into the opening. And then her fist smashed into his jaw, rattling his teeth, rocketing him backwards, knocking his shades askew. He hit the ground, bounced, and then hit the ground again. He laid there for a second, shocked, before he carefully reached up to massage his jaw. Fuck, did she hit hard. She was suddenly on top of him, straddling his midsection, hands on his face. He thought for a second she was going to hit him again, and he braced himself. Snowflakes tapped his shades. No, not snow, it was—

“Jade, are you crying?” he asked, sitting up and grabbing her shoulders.

“I’m sorry! I just got so mad at you!” she said, touching his jaw, his forehead, his neck. He grabbed her hand.

“Stop crying, Harley,” Dave said gently. “You did good.” He flexed his jaw, opening and closing his mouth a few times to stretch it out. “Now I just gotta make sure you’re pissed whenever you’re in troub —” And then her palm smacked his cheek, and sharp, red-hot pain covered the dull ache from her first hit.

“Stop saying that! I do NOT need you to protect me!” She jumped up and stormed away from him, arms crossed. He sighed, rubbing his cheek, and then pushed himself up and jogged after her.

“Jade, I don’t mean it like that. I just want to make sure you’re safe. Jade…Jade!” he grabbed her shoulder and swung her around to face him. “Damnit, Harley, I don’t want you to get hurt!” He shouted the words and they echoed in the cold air, ricocheting between them like bullets. He froze, hands gripping her shoulders, body tense, watching her face. She looked at him, puzzled, head cocked ever-so-slightly to one side. He stayed still, his face blank, waiting for her response. Her arms dropped to her sides and she leaned forward into his chest. He remained still for a second, panicking, before he composed himself and wrapped his arms around her. She brought her hands up against his chest and pounded her fists against him half-heartedly.

“You can’t control everything, you know,” she said, her voice muffled. He could feel her breath against his chest, warm against the cold air. “You can’t, Dave.” He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed.

“I know,” he said, whispering the words into her hair. She wound her arms around his middle, pulling him in close and squeezing tight.

“I’ll be okay, Dave,” she said gently. “I promise.”


End file.
